Harry Potter: Destined for More
by EnChAnTrEsS3
Summary: The peril caused from the desire of power has met its fate. Can Harry Potter face a fate that implicates the life he wishes to live involving a passionate love for Hermione? This is a story where Harry pursues a life of his own and takes act on his true e
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter: Destined for More 

Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling, the creator of the entire magical world of Harry Potter.

Summary: The peril caused from the desire of power has met its fate. Can Harry Potter face a fate that implicates the life he wishes to live involving a passionate love for Hermione? This is a story where Harry pursues a life of his own and takes act on his true emotions for the one he cares for most.

Love is worth waiting for….  
Worth being brave for….  
Risking Everything for….  
Because if you don't Risk Anything,  
You're Risking Even More

It appeared so miraculously possible for dreams and reality to unite and present itself before his speculating jade eyes to gaze upon. It was becoming further of an irrepressible urge as he seized more and more glances at her each occasion he saw her.

This was no recent development, but rather something that had been established for some time and it was taking command with each passing day. Hermione Granger was that of what between dreams and reality were created of. She was one mans essence to pure and true magic, however she was not conversant of how one of her unsurpassed friends essentially thought and felt for her.

There she sat, at the kitchen table of Twelve Grimmauld Place more sleep deprived, distressed, yet exceedingly gratified all at once. Both her hands enclosed the warm brewed cup of tea which helped eliminate the physical chills throughout her body. She stared at one particular spot of the table with motionless eyes as if it was very much more fascinating than when she read a page of a book.

All the others in the house were already asleep except for Harry and herself. Hermione knew that it was a much needed sleep for them all; though as fatigued as she was she enjoyed Harry's company much more than a restful slumber and she did not wish to be alone. She hadn't said a great deal of anything since they had arrived back to the home Sirius had passed on to Harry, where the Order of the Phoenix still orchestrated and conducted all of their meetings and tactics. Her eyes were still fixated on that one exact place on the table, thus she had not noted the concentrated way Harry was staring at her.

At the far end of the opposite side of the table, Harry sat with his back to the hearth and an untouched mug of hot coffee in font of his propped crossed arms on the table. He had been thrown into the sweltering pits of hell's torment and risen from it's depths of despair to in the end be graced by the presence of an angel all in that one night. Hermione was somewhat like an angle for the reasons that she watched him grow from a child to the man he had become and always stood alongside him through the many rigid and valued moments he'd experienced from his first year at Hogwart's, until that very night and for further more.

The worst possible fate of the entire world had been destroyed that night, excluding it had cost lives and anguish to those of the wizarding world. A reign of unadulterated immorality, detestation, and desire for domination of the Slytherine blood line was at last abolished. The most crucial darkening powers Harry had ever witnessed could not overcome the ideal light Hermione had brought into his life.

To accept as true that this young woman was prepared to sacrifice her well being no longer than a few short hours ago for his own, despite his protest and pleading that she would not get involved when it implicated Voldemort. He looked to her with such admiration, but not as much as he did with the deepest prevailing amount of love. He could see the white of her eyes were bloodshot, those full lips of hers where perched in a firm manner, her hands held tightly about her tea cup, although they were slightly trembling as she grasped the cup more tensely and this not being the most excellent state he had ever seen her in, she still was ideal and divine in every aspect. Heat from the hearth was frivolously in touch with the back of his neck. The sensation could never begin to compare to the burning his heart felt caused by that of all the desire and affection that he knew he had learned to come to terms with, which was how he felt for the one and only person that could make him feel the way he did.

Harry thought the fire illuminated her perfect features in a fair radiance and caused her to look more tranquil. This was actually the first time he was aware that he was uncompelled to keep himself from holding back what he tried to disregard since his final year at Hogwarts. To develop a more then affable relationship with any woman, including Hermione had been deprived of him up until now. Life was allowing him to take course, devoid of a prophecy, which he could now have hold over each and every path he resulted to take without needing direction form the events and those surrounding him.

It was this point in time to make up for all that had been wasted from the strife, pain, and diversity. It was now Harry's time to guide his life in the course he wished for it to be intended for. The sound of the opposing chairs legs screeched against the hard wood of the kitchen floor. When his eyes darted to where Hermione had been seated, all he saw was an empty chair and the scarcely untouched cup of tea that was held in her hands just moments before.

He ascended from his seat, while removing his wand from his pocket and pointed it towards the tea cup and his half filled cup of coffee that had become cold. Both tea and coffee were drained from their receptacles, cleansed and placed back into the cupboard over the sink where they had been taken from earlier that night.

He began to stride his way out of the kitchen and toward the next room, but stopped between the entryway of both the kitchen and living quarters. Turning around with his wand still in hand he pointed it in the direction of the yet vast flames still present in the hearth, bringing its welcoming warmth to nothing but soot and ash as its remains. Putting his wand back into his pocket, he walked into the next room where he saw Hermione standing between the large drapes of the window that exposed the full moon that was consumed by the distances shade of darkness.

Inaudibly making his way across the room to where Hermione was, he stood behind her and unconsciously rested his hands on her shoulders. Words for some odd reason would not escape his lips to even aware Hermione of his company. He was unsure of whether or not she had wanted his company at all since she had left him to only his own thoughts in the kitchen not so long before.

Neither of them spoke, but Hermione approved of Harry's gesture of placing his hands upon her shoulders because it brought much warmth throughout her. There was no fire to provide them with neither light nor heat. The only light supplied was that of the moons silver rays inflowing through the window. Her mind felt less disturbed and she became more relaxed from his tender touch. As if by reaction, she was pressed with her back to his chest.

The rise and fall of Harry's chest increased as his breathe intake became more recurrent. Never had he responded in such a way towards any women. Temptation was pulsating though his veins, blaring out for him to at last declare the truth that Hermione so very much deserved to hear. "Hermione, there's something that's been on my mind that I've been meaning to talk to you about." He drew her attention in his direction, bringing her to face him so that her eyes met unswervingly with his.

"Harry, if this has anything to do with earlier, I'm sorry…" she was interrupted when Harry's lips were unexpectedly crushed against hers in a fervent kiss. Without hesitation, Hermione intensified the kiss she and Harry still shared. Not parting for a simple and minor amount of air, they continued to let their boundless emotions course for one another. When it came to the point where they could not resist the need for breath, they slowly and reluctantly parted from the lusting heated touch they created.

All boundaries were torn down and limits to make exceedingly evident one's feelings through a single touch, or stare, or even in words ceased to exist for either of them. There was no more holding back, given that now there was nothing to prevent a reason for them to hold back from what they both sought after and wanted for longer then they could even remember.

A broad smile began to appear on Hermione's stunning face, seeming to be the first time she was able to smile in such a long time. It was no surprise to her that Harry would be the cause to make her feel so happy and complete after such tragedy had stricken just prior a few short hours ago.

Slightly bending down, Harry cupped her face with his hands and placed a soft kiss just above Hermione's brow. "I've been wanting to do that for some time now, well actually a long time", he told her in all honesty. "What I've been trying to say is that…. I'm so very much in love with you. Always have been, with no regrets I would never take back what I feel for you and only you". Much weight felt to have been lifted from his shoulders and his nerves began to clam with each passing word. "There's nothing in the way to keep me now from revealing this to you" he finished, waiting to hear her response.

Grasping what Harry was divulging, she'd come to realize she hadn't wanted anything more than to have his unconditional love and for him to accept her love in return, while knowing it would be more than adequate to make her happy as well as him, implicating she had just as much to confess.

"To think I was waiting to hear you reprimand me for my actions earlier when I entirely refused to let you take on Voldemort on your own. I possibly deserve to be lectured on how surprisingly and idiotically I established myself to be, but I did what I did because I love you Harry. I intend you to know that I'm willing to put myself in harms way if need be and it is all because I cant stand to even think on it for an instant that it's probable that someone could take you out of my life forever. I don't know who I would be today if you never came into my life and I thank god everyday that you have, while praying that I'll never have to live a day without you in it", she openly admitted her purpose of risking her life for his as to prove her love as well as to admit those emotions in words.

Just as Hermione finished speaking, Harry was so stirred that his lips were suddenly again pressed to her lips in a passionate kiss that consumed him. He was in love, she was in love, they were in love with each other and it was all that simply mattered. He broke from her savoring lips that caused him to crave for his lips to force down against hers again and again.

"Out of all the revelations I've come to face, you're the only one that's made the most logical impact in my life. I just don't want anything terrible to happen to you, but I understand what you were prepared to do for me and I'm exceedingly grateful for it" He brought her into a tightly loving embrace which ended soon after.

Taking to notice that with all Harry had been though that night; he needed sleep more than anyone else in the house. "Love, it's late and you should get some sleep. We both need it and I think were at enough ease to not take advantage of that", she received a reluctant nod from him and they started their way upstairs as silently as they possibly could as to not wake anyone. Hermione's room was just after Author's and Molly's room and without much deliberation Harry had her back firmly pressed against the entrance to her room as he captured her lips for the last time that night. Breaking away, she started at him, unable to contain her amusement, "Shush, do you want to wake up the entire house to have them catch us?" she asked laughing softly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself", he answered with a devilish smirk. "Your right though, they don't justify to be disturbed due to my lack of control. I'll suffer each intolerable second I can't hold you in my arms because when I'm finally able to, it will be very much well worth it", he said bringing himself to release Hermione and creating a bit of distance. "Sleep well love". He placed a tender goodnight kiss on her lips that left her breathless and began to head to the far end of the corridor where his room was located.

"Sleep well Harry", Hermione whispered to herself after watching Harry vanish into the obscurity of the distance before stepping into her room.

I want to greatly thank those who have taken their time to read my first Harry Potter fan fic. If you would be so kindly to review with any thoughts or comments, which are appreciated, it would allow me to know if I should continue to write this fic with a small amount of motivation. Thanks again!


	2. Author's Note

Thanks to those who reviewed.

To reviewer missradcliffe: What spelling must I check? I understand that you are saying that whatever mistakes I made are minor, but after going over the first chapter again, I can not find any of those minor mistakes that you may have noticed. All the spelling has been checked by not only me but also a recent updated version of spell check in Microsoft Word. Though spell check in Microsoft Word is not always reliable, which I am familiar with; my writing has also been edited by many others. If it isn't any consolation to you or anyone else, please point out these mistakes in order for me to learn from them and no longer make them again. Thank you greatly for reading my fic.

To reviewer Maria: "not much dialogue". Hmmm… I hope you were able to see that my style of writing is not written to be a screen play of some sort. Maybe it is not evident from what you read that this fic will be very internal rather then external to get you into the characters mind, train of thought, and the internal conflict within. I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not intend to be. I'm not attempting to write like her, though I admire her work very much. It is still very early in this fic and so I can not promise this but possibly there may be more dialogue in further chapters. Thank you so much for reading my first fic and your much appreciated review. 


End file.
